Nuevos caminos
by 00laua00
Summary: One shoot "Era un milagro que estuviera viva. Era un milagro que él pudiera verla..." Post final ROYAI


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Spoilers: **escena situada tras el fin de la serie (anime y manga) contiene información, explicita o implícita, del fin de la historia de FMA.

* * *

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

Se acercó en silencio. Ella aún dormía. Hacía horas que no abría los ojos; las heridas eran graves y su cuerpo agotado parecía querer recuperar el tiempo perdido, descansando cómo hacía meses que no le era permitido. Él seguía allí, sin querer despertarla; colocó las manos sobre la sabana, con cuidado, acariciando aquella tela mientras recorría su rostro con la mirada. Se veía débil y pálida, con los labios aún azulados y unas ojeras evidentes bajo los ojos. Movió su brazo, sintiendo el temblor en los dedos como nunca, sin poder evitar el impulso de tocar aquella gasa que ocultaba la herida en su cuello. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando rehuir los pensamientos que lo abordaban.

Era un milagro que estuviera viva. Era un milagro que él pudiera verla.

Sin mover la mano, con el pulgar, trazaba el contorno de la mandíbula. Su piel era suave y fina. No era la primera vez que podía tocarla de esa forma, tampoco era la primera vez que se permitía actuar por impulsos y acercarse más de lo que sería prudente. Con los dedos aún temblorosos, reseguía la línea de sus labios entreabiertos. Era preciosa.

En todos estos años nunca hablaron del mañana, de qué harían cuando todo terminase. La suya era una tarea ambiciosa y peligrosa, requería un trabajo constante, una dedicación absoluta, la renuncia a una vida normal, a aquellos sueños y anhelos de juventud. Su futuro estaba determinado por aquella causa más trascendental que su presente, tanto como para hipotecar también su futuro.

Dejó la mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando el rostro con delicadeza, como si temiera poder romperla en cualquier momento. Al mirarla no podía evitar aquella sonrisa irónica; había prometido protegerla, cuidarla, pero tan solo la había arrastrado hasta aquel infierno. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si jamás se hubiesen conocido, si nunca se hubiese presentado aquella mañana de verano ante la puerta de su antiguo hogar. A veces, imaginaba conocerla en otras circunstancias, en otro momento tal vez, alejados del ejército y de la alquimia, sin más preocupaciones que el día a día. Pero era un iluso por permitirse pensar así, por creerse tan especial. Si no hubiese sido él, otro podría haber ocupado su lugar, ser el discípulo de su padre y descubrir el secreto de los Hawkeye. Aquel hombre, su maestro, era él quien hipotecó el futuro de su hija y se lo entregó justo antes de morir, en un intento en vano de aligerar la culpa.

Vio cómo se movía, inclinando su rostro buscando el calor de la mano del hombre. Pronto despertaría... Por primera vez en muchos años el futuro era incierto. Habían avanzado demasiado, estaban tan cerca del final que el temor al fracaso era angustiante, habían estado a punto de perderlo todo, había estado a punto de perderla. No podía evitar la culpa, sentirse responsable, sentir pánico al recordar aquellos momentos. Siempre había creído que Ishval era el mismísimo infierno pero, tras verla en el suelo, desangrándose, perdiendo la vida por segundos, descubrió que no podía haber estado más equivocado. El infierno real era sentir que la perdía i renunciar a ayudarla. Fue capaz de vivir tras aquella guerra, tenía la certeza que nunca, jamás, podría vivir después de dejarla morir frente a él sin evitarlo.

Apartó la mano, observándola. Ella gimió, protestando, mientras apretaba sus ojos y movía la cabeza buscando aquel contacto perdido. Roy observó la tensión en su rostro, los labios se cerraron con fuerza, igual que los ojos, mientras sentía el ligero movimiento bajo las sabanas. Sonrió al ver cómo, finalmente, se calmó y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron.

—Buenas noches —dijo el hombre sonriendo, observando la mirada confusa de la rubia.

—Co... coronel, qué ha pasado? —preguntó intentando moverse, sintiendo cómo él la frenaba colocando las manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Moverse no sería prudente tras una transfusión de sangre —explicó.

Ella lo observó unos segundos, necesitaba entender aquella situación, saber donde estaba, que pasaba, se sentía desorientada y perdida. Mustang podía ver la duda en sus ojos, brillantes e inciertos. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez y sintió la sorpresa de la joven.

—Sus ojos… —dijo en un hilo de voz, acercando su mano al rostro del hombre, censurándose al percatarse del gesto.

Lo miró sin poder terminar la frase. Era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño... Ella misma no debería estar viva, no tras desmayarse a causa de la hemorragia y las heridas. Él no debería poder mirar-la, no debería estar a su lado sonriendo con aquellos ojos tan vivos. No era real, no podía serlo. La realidad no era así, al menos no la que ella había conocido todos estos años.

— Marcoh trajo la piedra esta mañana —explicó Roy mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su rostro— no teníamos demasiado tiempo, siento no haberla esperado…

Se miraron en silencio, leyendo sus miradas para asegurarse que todo iba bien.

—Gracias —dijo Roy, sorprendiéndola

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, viendo al hombre sentarse en la silla, cerca de la cama. Se veía algo cansado pero sus ojos brillaban cómo nunca.

—Por no morir.

—No me estaba permitido hacerlo, señor.

—No, jamás se lo permitiría —añadió serio.

—Siento desilusionarlo pero algún día sucederá, es ley de vida —dijo ella, provocado la sonrisa del hombre. Siempre le había cautivado su sentido del humor, aquella capacidad de restarle importancia cuando los asuntos se volvían densos—. ¿Coronel…?

— ¿Si?

—Vencimos a los homúnculos —susurró sin creerlo aún, formando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro— ; seguimos vivos… es increíble.

Hacía años que añoraba aquella sonrisa, una de verdad, una imposible de ocultar. Roy observó su rostro sin poder evitar imitar el gesto. Él mismo sintió lo mismo esa mañana, cuando sus ojos retornaron el contacto con el mundo, cuando pudo ver el fruto de su ardo trabajo, consciente del riesgo que corrieron; cuando vio a su equipo rodear la vieja camilla donde Marcoh lo sanó, cuando al fin pudo ver el resultado de tanta lucha y sufrimiento, cuando pudo ver la sonrisa de todos los allí presentes. Pero, sin duda, la mayor alegría que jamás experimentó era poder hablar con ella, ver sus ojos ámbar con aquel brillo tan especial, oír su voz, aún ronca por la herida, increíblemente tranquila i relajada, sin aquella tensión que invadía cada pequeña célula de sus cuerpos. Habían vencido, sí, sintiendo como una carga, una de las más pesadas, se desplomaba, dejando el peso tras su espalda algo más ligero y llevadero.

—Jamás hablamos de esto —dijo Roy, mirando sus manos, evitando su mirada—. Grumman ocupará el cargo, será nombrado Führer en los próximos días.

—Él…

—Él me ofreció el puesto pero lo rechacé —ella no dijo nada, alargando aquel silencio incomodo—. No es el momento, aún hay cosas que debo corregir, no puedo gobernar este país sin cerrar antes las heridas que yo mismo abrí.

Silencio. Levantó la mirada; vio su rostro hierático, sin mostrar emoción alguna, sin rastro de aquella sonrisa. No había dolor, tampoco enfado o tristeza, Riza siempre fue un ejemplo de contención, de alguien capaz de esconder sus emociones hasta el punto de parecer que éstas jamás existieron en su interior. Pero Roy podía ver más allá, sabia descifrar cada pequeño detalle, era experto en decodificar y comprender lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ishval —susurró ella, desviando la mirada hacia un lugar incierto de aquella habitación.

—Lo siento, no pude aceptarlo —trató de explicar—. Mi obligación es reparar el daño que causé. Voy a encargarme personalmente de la reconstrucción del pueblo de Ishval, trabajaremos para conseguir que los ishvalies puedan vivir al fin en paz siendo reconocidos y respetados por los ciudadanos de Amestris. Necesito su perdón, lo necesito para poder perdonarme a mí mismo...

—Se desvió del camino, señor —Roy la miró, encontrándose con su mirada.

—Puede dispararme si lo considera oportuno, teniente —dijo el moreno con sorna.

—Lo consideraré… No creo que sea oportuno hacerlo en un hospital —respondió liberando la tensión de aquel momento, permitiéndose sonreírle mientras buscaba su mano. Desde que despertó sintió la necesidad de tocarlo. Roy miró sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, no pudiendo ocultar aquella carcajada.

—Temí que te enfadaras —dijo llevando sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios, dándole un pequeño y corto beso, casi imperceptible—. Siento que esto aún no acabe…

—¿Quién dijo que no me enfadé? —contestó fingiendo enojo, provocando de nuevo su risa— Pero prometí seguirle hasta el infierno, ¿recuerda?

—¿Es esto un infierno? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, sin poder evitar la culpa al oírla hablar en esos términos; él la arrastró a todo aquello, a una vida teñida de sangre y dolor, sin poder darle la compañía que ella merecía…

Riza lo miró, sabía lo que él pensaba; jamás aceptó que aquella había sido su decisión y no había nada que reprocharse. No podía negarlo, al principio le culpó. Durante sus noches en vela, en plena guerra, lloró, lloró mucho. Se preguntó por qué hizo aquello, por qué decidió seguirlo, por qué prometió protegerlo. Imaginaba cómo sería su vida de haber elegido otro camino, de haber dejado atrás la alquimia, a su padre y a aquel joven aprendiz. Se permitía soñar con una vida lejos del desierto, sin armas ni polvo, sin sangre ni la carga que supone tener la vida de alguien en tus manos. Visualizaba una pequeña casa con jardín, uno bien verde, con el suelo cubierto de espesa hierba y lleno de flores, pero jamás pudo imaginarse con nadie en aquel lugar, con nadie más que él a su lado. Aquello era un infierno, sí, pero sabía que existía uno aún peor.

— ¿Necesita mi respuesta? —contestó, tratando de girar sobre su cuerpo para verlo directamente pero el dolor del cuello la frenó. Roy se alzó en seguida para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

—No se mueva, teniente, le dije que era pronto aún —con sus manos la ayudó a recuperar su posición inicial, revisando que la herida seguía bien sellada. Aprovechando la cercanía Riza alargó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del moreno y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Roy, sorprendido, respondió el gesto cubriendo con cuidado el aun débil cuerpo de la rubia.

No dijeron nada. Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro, su respiración, el olor tan familiar y tranquilizador. Cerraron los ojos, cautivos de aquel gesto, aferrándose al otro.

—Gracias —susurró al oído del moreno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por no morir —respondió cerrando sus ojos, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

—Jamás podría hacerlo, no después de ver sus sinceras lágrimas en aquel lugar… —dijo entre susurros, contagiando su sonrisa a la rubia, olvidando por un momento el mundo a su alrededor— ¿Puedo pedirle algo, teniente?

Roy se separó un poco, sin romper el abrazo, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—A estas alturas no es necesario esa pregunta, coronel.

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo aún sonriendo. La miró antes de ponerse serio, viendo la incertidumbre e impaciencia en sus ojos. Alzó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Puedo pedirle más tiempo? Necesito arreglar las cosas antes de poder ofrecerle lo que merece… ¿Querría seguir acompañándome hasta ese momento?

Ella lo miró, su mirada fija y atenta. Sintiendo aquel tacto cálido sobre su mejilla. Derrotada, lo agarró por el cuello de aquella camisa de hospital, acercándolo hasta sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

—Siempre… Siempre le acompañaré…

Con cada palabra sintió el roce de sus labios, perdiéndose en una caricia suave y delicada, sintiendo cada roce, cada contacto, despertando todo aquello que enterraron años atrás. Su respiración se aceleró, la ansiedad se apoderó de sus bocas, necesitaban ser saciadas con urgencia… Las barreras desaparecieron, sus normas habían sido corrompidas. El beso se alargó, intensificándose, permitiéndoles perderse en ese instante de placer, en ese pequeño desliz. Sus lenguas demandaron protagonismo recorriendo cada rincón, descubriendo aquel paraíso que tanto anhelaban. Sus dedos parecían convertirse en exploradores ansiosos por encontrar un valioso tesoro, acariciando cada rincón, memorizando cada detalle, escuchando los gritos de su piel deseosa de contacto. Las manos se movían con firmeza, ignorando que nunca deberían haber llegado a ese lugar…

—Co…coronel… —dijo Riza tratando de recuperar la cordura, Roy se negaba a dejar sus labios— Co… Coro… Roy!

Roy suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la suya, mirando aquellos labios enrojecidos que parecían gritarle, exigirle un beso más. Pero no podían… Con sus dedos los acarició, suaves y calientes, esperando que estos pudieran perdonarlo.

Riza cerró los ojos, recuperando la respiración. Eran pocos los momentos en que bajaba la guardia, dónde olvidaba el mundo y por unos segundos se permitía sentirlo tan cerca cómo siempre deseó.

—Hughes siempre quiso que me casara —dijo sin aire, con una sonrisa melancólica; alejando su rostro para poder observarla mejor— ¿Pensó en casarse, teniente?

—Ningún hombre querría una mujer con un jefe tan demandante —contestó aún con la respiración agitada—. Hay cosas que debo hacer antes.

— ¿Y cuándo lo haga? ¿Cuándo las termine? —insistió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, señor —dijo con tono jocoso—. ¿Acaso está flirteando conmigo?

— ¡Jamás se me ocurriría tal indiscreción! —contestó entre risas— Sólo me preguntaba qué clase de hombre querría cómo esposo…

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Conteniendo las palabras que sus ojos compartían sin voz.

–Lo sabes —dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Roy se acercó y la besó, una última vez.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

Tras años sin publicar, encontré los primeros párrafos de esta vieja historia y me animé a terminarla.

**Gracias por leer.**

**00laua00**


End file.
